Black Dahlia
by kira444
Summary: After a strange night that leads to an even stranger encounter, Himiko Toga is recruited by a powerful villainess who encourages her depraved indulgences while making her name in Japan's villain underworld.
1. Bloodlust

Bloodlust

"Oh yeah…fuck yeah! Fuck, you're a hot little bitch!"

The sharp grunts of a stock, balding, middle aged man echoed through a small but flashy hotel room in the heart of the city's red light district. He was naked on a bed with a young teenage girl no older than 16, who was underneath him, her pale, soft legs spread nice and wide while he did what he paid her to let him do. Her young, yet well-developed body was such a turn on. She was so nice and tight.

"Ah! Fuck me harder, daddy! Give Himiko-chan something to scream about!"

He honestly couldn't believe his luck. He had been heading home from a rough day at the office when he was approached by a teenage girl clad looking for a good time. She looked cute, with a round face and blushing cheeks, with sandy hair that fell over past her ears and narrow eyes. She wore a blue high school uniform that hugged her evident curves and a short plaid skirt that left her soft, lovely thighs bare. The girl had a sweet yet playful voice, and was clearly coming onto him, but he was a man with needs, and he wasn't going to pass this chance up.

The girl's name was Himiko, no last name, and she was spending her Friday night looking for some fun. He wasn't surprised. Even in a hero-laden city like Musutafu there were plenty of young girls getting into schoolgirl prostitution for a variety of reasons. If she was offering, he was accepting, even if it was for just one night. He had a rough week and needed to unwind.

After lathering her face, neck and tits with his saliva, and later his cum, he threw her onto the bed and started pounding his rock hard length into her, which she accepted with a girlish squeal and a laugh. She was so tight and her cunt felt nice and wet, so it didn't take long for him to get right to thrusting.

When he finally reached his climax, he let out a long, deep moan and held her hips tightly as he pumped his cum into her (she was even willing to go bareback, which was ever better!). He nearly blacked out from the force of his orgasm and rolled his hips to get every last drop of his jizz out into her welcoming cunt. Himiko didn't climax herself, but it she was enjoying it nonetheless.

"Damn that was good!" Said the man with a content sigh. "It's girls like you that are the real heroes!"

He rolled off the girl and gathered his clothes while Himiko remained panting on the bed, still catching her breath and just taking in the feeling. Thick globs of cum leaked from her pussy and stained the bedsheets, but she didn't care.

"Here's an extra 10 for the blowjob. You were great." He told her, putting the money on the table.

"Thanks, daddy." Himiko grinned toothily, rubbing her thighs together. "Hey, can you hand me my bag?"

"Sure." He picked up her schoolbag and gave it to her. He sat on the bed to tie his shoes while she reached into her bag for something. "Say, you wanna trade phone numbers? I'm free if you want to meet up again."

"Thanks, but I don't think we'll run into each other again. I don't fuck my daddies twice."

Before he could ask her what she meant, Himiko gripped his hair and yanked his head back before slitting his throat open with a large knife, letting a gory spray of blood shower the white sheets and her nude form.

XXXXXX

Himiko Toga left the love hotel alone that night, devoid of the blood she'd been doused with, her appearance neat and tidy, and her wallet much heavier than when she went into that perverted establishment with her "partner". She walked out onto the street and blended in with the crowd, all while humming softly and skipping along as if she hadn't just stabbed a man to death.

Himiko had a long list of depraved indulgences under her belt. Making people bleed, drinking people's blood to fuel her addition and her quirk, killing men that thought she was just some teenage whore looking for a good time, the list goes on. Perhaps, had people not pushed her away, isolated her when her quirk manifested, she wouldn't be the way she was now, but Himiko wasn't someone who worried about the past. All she cared about was filling that hunger that always gnawed at her stomach. That wonderful craving for blood and sex.

Ever since she took to the streets, Himiko did what she could to survive. She'd put on the naïve schoolgirl act to attract horny pervs wanting to have their way with her, only to get a knife in the ribs and have their wallets stolen an hour later. Humans, animals, anything she could get her hands that bleeds to sate her craving. Any sense of self-preservation took a backseat to her indulgences, and Himiko was just fine with what she could get.

However, one night, she started hearing rumors spreading across town. People were talking about a series of murders that were occurring all over the city, corpses popping up with their blood drained, and sightings of zombie-like monsters roaming lesser populated areas hunting for fresh prey. Himiko normally wouldn't pay these rumors any attention, but they were all too detailed and too similar to really pass off as urban legend. That, and she couldn't stop thinking about what such creatures, if they could even described as such, would be like.

Blood-drinking vampiric monsters…the thought made Himiko's heart race, and her cheeks flush as she thought of encountering such a creature. Well, it's not like she had anything else to do aside from the usual fucking and killing, so why not check it out?

And so Himiko Toga went to the factory district, an area mostly devoid of life as many of the buildings were being repurposes into apartment buildings and such, and provided the perfect amount of privacy and atmosphere for what madness Himiko was about to commit. She was clad in a short-sleeve summer schoolgirl uniform with her knives strapped to her thighs for defense just in case things got a bit hairy.

It was the middle of the night when she arrived into the area where the supposed zombies were sighted. The streets were eerily quiet, and the silence was thick enough to even swallow the sound of Himiko's shoes on the ground as she waltzed down the street as if she were on a midnight stroll.

"Where do I find a bunch of creepy vampire zombies in a place like this?" Himiko hummed, whistling to herself. Maybe making some noise might help.

She kicked over a trash can and it fell over with a loud clang that sounded like thunder in the silence of the area. That was sure to catch someone's attention. Himiko waited for a bit, but when she didn't hear anything, she frowned and continued walking. It was when she turned a corner that she heard a low growl that made her freeze.

A figure was standing in the shadows. It was some kind of creature, clearly humanoid, but it had pale white skin and a slender frame with no hair and white eyes. Its face had human features, but they were gaunt, as if the skin was tightly woven to its skull, with a long noise, pointy ears, and sharp glistening fangs behind its thin lips. Himiko thought it looked like a zombie, despite not showing signs of decay and such.

Himiko stood there in shock at the creature, not expecting it to look like this, but then her shock turned to elation and she called out to it. "Hello there, Mr. Zombie! I'm here to see if you're as fun as they say you are!"

The zombie creature stiffened and swiftly turned its head in her direction. It sniffed the air for a few seconds before lumbering towards her in a slow gait, following her delicious scent. Himiko giggled and decided to speed up the process by walking toward the zombie, meeting it halfway so that it stood only a few inches away from her.

"Wow, you're big." She commented. It stood almost a foot taller than her, and its body smelled musky in a way that made Himiko's head swim a bit. The creature reached forward, grabbing onto Himiko's right wrist with a surprisingly firm two-handed grip.

"Oh, what are you up to?" Himiko asked aloud, her excitement rising.

Of course, the zombie could not answer, so it gave no indication of understanding her at all. Opening its mouth, thus revealing its sharp canines, the zombie brought its mouth to Himiko's forearm and bit into her skin, creating two deep punctures from which it began to suck on Himiko's delicious blood. The girl let out a subtle exhale, with her mouth falling open with a pleasured expression on her face.

Slowly closing her eyes, she enjoyed the depravity of allowing herself to be fed upon by this grotesque looking creature. Her breathing increased as she became increasingly aroused, feeling those cold, thin lips suck at her skin to draw more blood from her arm. God, this felt even better than rolling in the blood of the people she's killed.

Himiko had lost herself to the steady draining of her blood, and with her eyes closed, she did not notice the zombie detaching itself from her bleeding arm to point its face towards her. When she finally realized that it stopped drinking, she opened her eyes just in time to see it lunge at her with shocking quickness for its size.

Himiko yelped, not prepared for such an aggressive attack, and as a result, she was easily overpowered. The creature knocked her onto her back, causing Himiko's head to slam into the ground beneath her, slightly dazing her.

Her temporary vulnerability was quickly capitalized upon by the zombie as it brought its mouth down to Himiko's neck, biting down on the left side of her neck. Himiko gasped as she felt the beast's fangs sink into her throat and begin drinking.

Pinned to the ground, Himiko was defenseless as the zombie began to suck on her neck, drinking down gulps of her blood. With each gulp she felt a pulse of weakness as her blood was being drawn out of her, and its gulps seemed to increase in length and intensity, which in turn led to increasing pulses of weakness flowing through Himiko's body.

Himiko couldn't help the wave of arousal that surged through her body as she was fed upon. Her pussy tingled and moistened while her face was somehow became even more flushed from the arousal she was feeling. But despite her growing horniness, she didn't miss that if it kept feeding on her like this, she might be in a rather dangerous predicament. A little bloodletting on her end was good, but only if she had some of that precious liquid to share, after all.

Thankfully the zombie hadn't pinned her hands down, so they were free. She slid her hands down to the knife holsters on her thighs and took out both knives, swiftly stabbing them right into the zombie's ribs. The creature stiffened, pulling its fangs from her neck as it howled in pain and scrambled back off her. Grinning, Himiko sat up and slashed at its chest, leaving behind a shallow cut that leaked blood.

Normally those wounds would've killed someone, but this zombie was surprisingly more resilient that it appeared. The two stab wounds in its ribs slowly sealed shut, as did the slash on its chest. Still, the zombie did scramble back in fear of her now that she was attacking it. Its blank white eyes stared at her as it hissed, bloody fangs exposed in a threatening manner. Himiko smiled and holstered her knives.

"Don't be afraid, I'm not gonna hurt you again." She said. She calmly walked over to the zombie and plopped herself in its lap, straddling it. The zombie stiffened, but did not try to attack her as she began to grind herself on its lap. "See? I'm here for something else."

The zombie felt a stirring in its loins as it felt another feeling aside from its hunger for blood. It was a primal feeling, the need to mate, which grew the longer Himiko grinded her barely covered pussy on its lap. The girl grinned when she felt something pushing against her mound and looked down to see a surprisingly large cock rising to attention between her legs. Her cheeks flushed deeper and her breath quickened as she decided to have some more fun with this mysterious monster.

Himiko moved her left wrist to its mouth, telling it, "Have a drink while I get started."

On cue as if obeying her, the zombie brought its mouth forward and bit into her wrist. Himiko let her head fall back in pleasure a she once again allowed herself the depraved indulgence of the zombie beast.

As it sucked on her wrist, Himiko moved other hand down under her skirt, pushing aside her thong as she lifted herself in position over the zombie's cock that was sticking up between her legs. Using her free hand to help guide it, she brought herself over and down so that its cock was able to easily penetrate her wet vagina. Himiko began to move her hips up and down, softly moaning as that surprisingly thick cock sank into her moist folds and deep into her insides.

The night air was filled with feminine moans and the wet squelches of a thick cock thrusting in and out of wet pussy as Himiko's pace increased, impaling herself on the grotesque monster's shaft while moaning like a wanton whore. It was bigger than most of the men she fucked and killed in the past, and it felt so good ruining her insides, nearly punching into her womb every time she sank down onto it. All the while the zombie continued sucking blood from her wrist.

Faster Himiko bounced, and the pleasure she felt made her heart race, which in turn increased the flow of blood that the zombie was drinking from her. She began to feel light-headed, from the blood drinking or the fucking she didn't know, or care, and as she rolled her hips, Himiko could already feel her orgasm coming, and she didn't try to fight it.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck…" Himiko hollered. She threw her head back and howled into the night as her pussy tightened and convulsed. "FUCK!"

Her eyes rolled up into her head and she smiled insanely as she hit her climax. Juices practically squirted from her stuffed cunt like a broken faucet, and her body shuddered as if she were suddenly doused in cold water. For the zombie, which was still drinking from her wrist, it paused in its feast of her blood as it felt her cunt squeezing its cock tightly and it too had its own climax. The zombie took its mouth from her wrist and both of its hands gripped her ass, forcing her down its entire length as it started to pump its load into the teenage villainess.

As soon as Himiko felt that first cup sized blast of spunk (it was a surprising amount considering the gaunt and sickly state of the creature) fill her, her back stiffened and she screamed again as she came once more within minutes of her first orgasm, moaning and giving the occasional squeak all the while. As her womb was pumped full of cum, Himiko felt as if she was going to burst from the sheer amount of jizz being forced into her and could only sit there and take it as she was held in place.

When the zombie shot the last of its cum deep into Himiko's pussy, its grip on her ass lightened, and she slipped off its dick to stand up on shaky legs.

"That was amazing." Himiko gushed, giggling deliriously. Cum leaked down the inside of her thighs as she stood over the zombie. Her hand reached down to draw her knife as the lust in her eyes faded, and that mad, murderous gleam returned. "I really want to do this again, but I don't have fun with a guy twice. I hope there are more guys like you around here, though. Fucking you was fun, but I wanna see how tasty your blood is!"

Himiko brought her knife down on the zombie's head, intending to kill it quickly without making too much of a mess on her uniform. But instead, the zombie's left arm shot up and snatched her by the wrist, easily halting her strike. Himiko's smirk faded when she found herself stuck in the zombie's grasp.

"Huh?"

The zombie growled and thrust its other hand out, hitting her in the chest with a quick but powerful palm strike that pushed her back into a lamp post. Himiko grunted in pain as she hit the metal pole with enough force to bounce off it and fell forward, dazed and winded from the attack. The zombie shot to its feel and grabbed her left arm, pulling Himiko off balance towards itself.

As her body crashed into the front of the zombie, it wrapped its right arm around her back, digging its fingers into her shirt as it wasted no time in opening its mouth and biting into the left side of Himiko's neck, once again beginning to suck her blood.

Himiko was trapped and could do nothing as the zombie drank huge gulps of her blood with each swallow. She felt her legs begin to lose strength as she felt blood run down the inside of her shirt with the rhythmic sucking of the red liquid from her neck. She tried to break free, but it was futile as she felt her strength leave her body, and if not for being held in the zombie's grasp, she would have collapsed to the ground.

Despite her dire situation, all Himiko could feel was pleasure. The feeling of her blood leaving her body, the sting of those sharp fangs in her throat, the sound of this creature swallowing her blood down like a man dying of thirst, it felt so fulfilling. For a girl with an obsession with blood like her, this…this was heaven. Even the thought of dying right now didn't even frighten her like one would think it would.

Fortunately for Himiko, this will not be the night that her depraved lusts would kill her.

"That is quite enough."

The zombie froze, pausing in its feast before taking its fangs from Himiko's throat and dropping the girl. It stumbled back, head bowed and back hunched as a slender figure walked into the light. It was a woman, and though most of her features were cloaked in darkness, it was hard to miss her pale skin and deep red eyes.

"What do we have here? A girl who willingly walked into my web." The woman hummed, looking down at the half-conscious girl with curious eyes. "You have the scent of blood on you. A villain, so young and supple. What a catch."

Himiko was too tired to move or even talk as the pale woman knelt down next to her and gently lifted her upper body up. She idly wondered how she looked to this stranger, half dead with cum leaking down her thighs, bloody fang marks on her neck and wrists. Not a sight for even veteran heroes, yet this woman seemed amused by the whole thing. Was she another villain? She didn't recognize her.

"I've never had someone actively seek out my pets, but you must be one of those odd villains that Japan is known for." The woman said. "I wonder how good you taste."

Himiko couldn't hold back the shudder as the woman's head suddenly shot down and her red lips clamped over the bleeding holes in her neck that the zombie had made earlier. With tremendous suction, the woman latched on and took a deep, long suck from Himiko's bleeding throat. The fast flow of blood out of her into the woman's mouth sent yet another wave of lightheadedness through Himiko, but it also made her moan and squirm slightly in the woman's grip.

After another gulp, the woman pulled her head back with a long sigh and smiled down at Himiko. "You're a special one. I can tell. You may not know me, Himiko Toga, but you'll soon know. Everyone will in a few weeks. For now, I think I'll keep you, little stray, and see just how special you are. If you're anything like me, then you'll be lots of fun to have around."

"My name is Black Dahlia, and if you'll accept me, I'll show you what real pleasure feels like. The lengths you went to, to feel that pleasure at the cost of your life, is something that few people are willing to go to. What you felt tonight was just a taste of what I can offer you, and I'll show you more, but only if you agree to join me in my domination of this country." She whispered. "And to sweeten the deal, I'll throw in something for free."

The woman known as Black Dahlia lifted Himiko's upper body and positioned her head so that her lips were pressed up against the woman's throat. "Take a bite and drink from me, you sick little girl. You'll see just how serious I am about giving you this chance."

Himiko could barely think at this point, but the idea of getting to feel good like this every day was an enticing offer. She never wondered how this woman knew her name, or how she knew about her little fuck session with the creepy zombie monster she discovered. All she cared about was getting a taste of what she offered. Which was why she showed little hesitation in opening her mouth wide and sinking her canine teeth deep into the woman's throat.

She heard Black Dahlia moan and clutch Himiko's body closer to her as the girl began drinking down the blood that gushed into her mouth, her face red and eyes rolled back in pleasure. Suddenly it felt as if Himiko's body was growing stronger, her nerves energized, her senses tingling. Her cum stuffed pussy twitched and gushed out more cum that leaked out onto her skirt, though she paid it no mind.

If this is what Black Dahlia was offering, then Himiko will devote everything to this wonderful woman. She couldn't pass this up if it meant experiencing the ultimate pleasure! No matter how depraved it was.

_Such tasty, tasty blood… _

* * *

**I don't know what caused me to just up and write this, but I think it was my growing love for everyone's crazy little hottie that did it. This story is just a three ****shot telling of Himiko getting involved with a foreign villain popping up in Japan to create her own criminal empire while getting involved into some rather sick ****shit that may or may not involve blood. This is an au, so she's not with the League of Villains or anything, she's just some girl with the stabby-stabby craze who got involved in some pretty crazy shit. Be sure to check out the Hentai World website on Wordpress. Thanks for reading, please leave a ****review, and remember...I'm watching you fap. (0_0)**


	2. Blood Hunger

Blood Hunger

When the time came for the students of U.A to head to their internships, Momo wasn't expecting to get any offers from anyone too special. When the offers came out, she was about to choose someone elegant and refined, like Uwabami. Momo didn't expect to suddenly find Black Dahlia's name on top of the list.

Black Dahlia was an up and coming hero who appeared a year and a half ago. She moved to Japan from somewhere in Northern Europe and made a name for herself among Musutafu's own roster of famous heroes. Within a year she cemented herself as one of the primer female heroes in the Japanese industry who didn't have an agency of her own, preferring to work alone. It was a bit of an oddity for a solo hero who was so mainstream, especially with the large fanbase she already had.

"I think you should go for it." Kyoka, Momo's (best?) friend said. The two girls had been discussing who they were going to intern for, and Momo had just namedropped Black Dahlia as one of her options.

"Really?" Momo blinked at her friend, who didn't really seem all that invested in the internships as a whole.

"Yeah, Black Dahlia doesn't really get involved in the whole internship thing like most other heroes. If she's asking for you, then she was probably really impressed by you." Kyoka said.

"But I didn't even make it that far into the Sports Festival." Momo said.

"I doubt she cares about that. She was probably impressed by your quirk or your spotless record. Though, she doesn't seem like the type to be impressed by recommendations." Kyoka shrugged, her ear jacks lightly waved in the breeze. "I don't know, but this might be something you should look into."

"You seem to know a lot about her." Momo pointed out.

"She's cool. Her sidekick's a bit nutty though." Kyoka said. "Her name's Lady Carmella, and she can shapeshift into other people by ingesting their blood. She also has a bit of an obsession with blood, so watch yourself."

Momo's eyes widened. "Oh my."

"Yeah, pretty creepy, huh?" Kyoka nodded. "Not that you should be too worried. That girl might just be distracted by your tits after seeing you in costume for the first time."

"Kyoka!" Momo exclaimed with a blush. Kyoka gave her a dry grin.

"What? I just tell it how I see it."

XXXXXX

When the date of her internship came, instead of having to take public transportation, or worse, be escorted by her family's limo, Black Dahlia was kind enough to send her own limo to bring Momo to the limo where she lived.

Black Dahlia's home was a western-style mansion sitting on its own plot of land, secluded and separated from the rest of the neighborhood, and somehow looked imposing and intimidating despite being white and pristine. Perhaps it was because of the unnatural silence that fell over the estate.

When the limo pulled up to the mansion, Momo was escorted to the front door, where she was led inside, and into the main hall.

"Wow." She breathed. It looked even more beautiful on the inside. Like one of those European mansions she read about in text books. "I wonder how long it took to build this place."

"Not as long as you think, I assure you." Someone whispered in her ear.

"Oh!" Momo spun around and found the pale skinned form of Black Dahlia standing behind her. "Black Dahlia!"

"Hello, dear. I'm so glad you could make it." Black Dahlia smiled. Her slender, curvaceous form was clad in her hero costume, a black and red leotard with thigh-high boots and black gloves with a black eye mask over the upper part of her face. Her red lips stood out as she smiled at Momo. "I trust you had a peaceful ride here?"

"Yes, thank you for sending the limo, ma'am." Momo said politely and bowed her head. "I'm sorry if it was any inconvenience."

"It wasn't, I assure you. And please, call me Black Dahlia. None of that ma'am business. You'll make me feel old." Black Dahlia grinned. Momo gulped when she saw those sharp canine teeth.

"Thank you for choosing me. I know I didn't put up a good show at the Sports Festival, but I'm still ready to put in some hard work." Momo said.

"I know, little Momo. But I'm mostly interested in your credentials." Black Dahlia said. "You're a very smart and resourceful girl, very well-suited for your Quirk."

Momo smiled at the praise. "Thank you very much. I hope to learn a lot from you over the course of this internship."

"Don't worry about that, I'll make sure you'll get the most from this internship." She smiled. "In the meantime, why don't you head to your room and get settled in. I'll inform Himiko that you've arrived."

"Himiko?" Momo inquired.

"My sidekick, Lady Carmilla." Black Dahlia said. "I'm sure she'll love you. Little Himiko has a thing for cute girls."

Momo's cheeks flushed and she hurried up the stairs.

XXXXXX

Meeting Himiko was…an experience. The girl took an immediate liking to Momo. In fact, Momo was a bit worried that Himiko liked her a bit too much. She was very excitable and chatty, if not a bit too clingy. She had already helped herself to a quick grope of Momo's ample chest, which Momo berated the girl for. And this happened multiple times throughout the day, but Black Dahlia only saw this as some little amusement that Himiko might grow out of, as if she were a little kid.

A day after Momo situated herself in Black Dahlia's estate, the heroine had taken both her and Himiko out on patrol after hearing reports of mysterious creatures roaming the backstreets of what used to be gang territories.

'A series of attacks leading to gruesome murders. Victims drained of their blood…this seems almost like a horror movie, if it weren't for the police reports.' Momo thought, idly running her fingers over the crimson bracelet on her wrist. 'I really wish Himiko didn't run off like that. I don't like being alone around here.'

Himiko had run off into the shadows of the dark neighborhood they were set to patrol, and left Momo all alone. It wasn't that Momo was afraid of being by herself, even though she was a bit nervous about being ambushed by a gang. Her quirk, Creation, was useful and versatile, but put a lot of strain on her boy if used too much. If she were to be ambushed right now, with no hope of escape, the outcome would look dire for her.

Her costume didn't leave much to the imagination given her quirk's need for exposed skin to be useful. Momo was well aware of the comments aimed her way about her body, being rather…mature-looking for her age. When she and Kyoka had been separated from the rest of their class and surrounded by villains, those vile men had made their intentions towards her clear as they shamelessly ogled her. Had she and Kyoka not fought as hard as they did, Momo had no doubt that she'd be some sexual plaything for those disgusting men.

The thought of being defeated and raped in a dark alley by a gang of villains made Momo's heart race, but she steeled herself and continued walking down the quiet street. This entire area was full of old, broken down houses that were demolished and were simply abandoned. It was the perfect place for a villain or "monster" to stage an attack on unwary people.

"Ah!"

That scream! Momo became alert when she realized who it belonged to. "Himi-Lady Carmella?"

The scream didn't sound like it was very far. Momo ran down the street following the sound of those terrible screams, cursing Himiko for running off without her. If anything happened to her, what would she say to Black Dahlia?

As Momo turned down an alleyway, she heard something else echoing through the silence. It was a quiet whimpering and moaning, a sound that hinted at pain then faded into the most languid sort of pleasure. Momo's heart rate increased as she heard another sound, quiet, out of place. It was the sound of someone sipping hastily on thick liquid.

"L-Lady Carmella?" Momo called out hesitantly. She took a couple of cautious steps forward and froze when she spotted a large form at the end of the alley.

Himiko was held tight in the long, limber arms of a pale skinned humanoid creature, its body large and muscular, and she was pressed against the brick wall with its large form positioned between her legs. Her head thrown back as the monster's mouth latched onto her neck. Momo could see the monster's throat shifting, as if swallowing something. It was drinking.

"Himiko!" Momo ran forward, calling out to her partner as she charged to fight off the monster. She didn't know what it was or where it came from, but right now she had to worry about saving Himiko.

A task that would prove impossible, for as soon as Momo went to activate her Quirk to create a steel spear to run the monster through, she began to feel dizzy. She stumbled forward and almost fell to her knees as a surge of weakness fell over her.

"What…what's going on?" Momo groaned. Her muscles felt like jelly, and she couldn't use her Quirk. She tried again and almost passed out from the wave of dizziness that made her head swim.

Unknown to her, Himiko wasn't actually in trouble, but was having the time of her life letting one of her mistress's creations feast on her blood straight from the tap. Her face was flushed and delirious from the pleasure (or blood loss) she was experiencing, and she almost missed Momo falling to her knees, affected by the Quirk-nullifying bracelet that Black Dahlia had designed to ensure that the hero-in-training would be left vulnerable for the bloodsucking monster.

A strong suction on her bleeding throat made Himiko's eyes flutter and her legs tightened around the waist of the vampiric creature-the revenant Black Dahlia called it-and she felt its cock press against her cute pink thong. She was content to just let this big boy feast on her for the rest of the night, but she had to stick to the plan.

Himiko tapped the revenant on the shoulder and the creature slid its bloodstained fangs out of her neck, making her moan. It released her from its grip and she slid down to the ground, where she watched the monster turn its attention to the defenseless Momo.

The revenant, another creation born from Black Dahlia's Quirk, followed its impulses and looked down upon Momo, who was struggling to move as the effects of the device she unknowingly wore took its toll on her. The girl was panting, her chest heaving with effort, drawing attention to her exposed cleavage, which glistened from the light of the moon that reflected off her bosom.

Seeing the revenant make its way towards her, Momo forced herself to stand up just as the creature reached her. With no quick to rely on, she only had her fists to rely on, which wasn't much to begin with. The revenant reached forward and grabbed Momo's shoulders and yanked her forward. It opened its mouth, teeth stained with Himiko's blood and tried to bite down on Momo's right shoulder. It took everything Momo had to keep the beast from biting down on her flesh.

As Momo struggled to hold the revenant back, she yelped when she felt its right hand drop down the left side of her back onto her butt, just below her ass cheeks. Then it effortlessly lifted Momo off the ground and then quickly moved her backward.

Before she could take any evasive action, it crashed Momo's back into the brick wall behind her, causing her to become slightly dazed from the impact of her head against the wall. The revenant then pulled Momo forward toward itself, away from the wall, and her head fell back and to the side, fully exposing the right side of her neck and shoulder. The monster wasted no time in moving its mouth to bite into the bared flesh of her neck.

Momo's mouth fell open with a quick gasp of pain as the revenant's teeth broke through her skin and it began to suck on her blood. She shuddered in disgust and revulsion, but could do nothing as she was held prone for the revenant to bite and suck on her throat. Blood trailed from the holes in her neck and down onto her chest, coating her ample breasts in red liquid that made Himiko salivate on the spot. It wasn't long before the rapid sucking of blood made Momo's struggles lessen and she grew weaker.

After gulping down a few mouthfuls of blood, the revenant dropped to its knees, plopping Momo onto the ground before moving forward to cause her upper body to fall back onto the ground. Momo was laid on her back with the revenant on top of her. With her legs spread to either side of the monster's waist, she was not in a position to offer any credible resistance as her blood was being sucked out of her.

All of a sudden, the revenant released its bite upon her neck and lifted its torso up, giving it a very pleasing view of Momo's upper body and the expanse of cleavage left bare by her hero costume. With both hands, it grabbed her top and pulled the skimpy costume open, exposing Momo's large, soft breasts to the cold night air.

With her back slightly arched upward from the pull of her top, her breasts were heaved upward toward the revenant, who in turn brought its mouth down upon her right breast, taking the erect nipple and surrounding flesh deeply into its mouth.

Momo groaned as she felt its fangs sinking into the soft flesh of her tit, but she could do nothing as her hands were pinned down the ground above her. Blood leaked from the wound on her neck, and her eyes rolled back as she felt blood being sucked out of her breast, sending an unnerving wave of arousal surging through her body. Here she was, trapped and having some…thing feast on her tits and she was actually being aroused by this!

Himiko watched it all as she shoved her hand down her skirt and into her panties to finger her sopping wet cunt. A fanged smile was on her face as she fingered herself furiously, knowing that everything was going according to plan. Her mistress would be so proud!

Momo felt herself weakening, and in the state she was in now she wouldn't be able to do anything more than moan and groan. She felt something long and hard pressing against her loins, and her hips shifted in response. The revenant felt it too and one of its hands reached down to tear off the lower part of her leotard to expose the pink flesh of her cunt. Feeling cool air hit her exposed pussy, Momo tried to struggle, but couldn't do much as the monster lifted its mouth from her breast, blood trailing from its cracked lips and onto her chest.

The revenant guided its stiff shaft into her open and, just as it bit down onto her shoulder, its member penetrated her folds, causing a surge of intoxicating stimulation to overwhelm her senses.

Now held prone with the monster above her drinking her blood and nibbling on her flesh, Momo's body was overwhelmed by the depraved pleasure she was experienced, instinctively bucking her hips in response to the revenant's fucking of her pussy. It showed her no mercy, ruthlessly pounded its surprisingly thick cock in and out of her body, making her soaking wet folds squish lewdly with each thrust forward. Momo's heart was pounding a mile a minute, and she could feel herself weakening due to the revenant's draining of her blood. At this point, everything was hazy, and all she felt was the violent thrusting of the large cock pounding into her womb.

As Momo was nearing her plateau, she felt the revenant climax with its warm jizz spraying deeply inside of her. This was the final stimulation she needed causing her own body to begin convulsing from finally reaching her own climax. For close to a full minute, Momo's body shook and convulsed in an uncontrollable orgasm, causing her to scream out in satisfaction, all the while the revenant continued to bite and gnaw and suck on her flesh.

When Momo's orgasm finally faded, so did her resilience, and her eyes fell shut when she finally passed out from the exertion she went through.

"That's it." Himiko sang, pulling her sticky, juice covered fingers from her panties and skipping over to the still drinking revenant. She snapped her fingers and the revenant stopped drinking from the unconscious girl and sat up obediently. Himiko grinned and patted its bald head, taking note of its gaze zeroing in on her still bleeding throat.

"You did very good, boy. The mistress will be really happy we caught this sexy lady." Himiko cooed. She bent forward and extended the soft flesh of her neck that wasn't marred by fang marks. "You deserve a reward~"

The revenant accepted her invitation and Himiko squealed as she felt those sharp teeth sink into her neck and start slurping at her blood. Her eyes rolled back and she came on the spot from the feeling she just couldn't get enough of. All in all, this was a job well done.

* * *

**Surprise! I had this chapter done just in time for Halloween! Hope you liked it. I couldn't help but add Momo into this story. My mind wouldn't accept ****anything else. One more chapter to go for this story, so stay tuned. Thanks for reading, please leave a review and remember...I'm watching you fap...on ****HALLOWEEN! (0_0)**


	3. Blood Empire

Blood Empire

Himiko Toga loved Black Dahlia. That was the absolute truth and anyone who worked under Black Dahlia knew that as well. There was something absolutely magnetic about the woman that drew Himiko to her like flies to a lightbulb. It was more than just the sexual thrill she got from letting Black Dahlia drink her blood or allowing her many monstrous creations have their way with her. This attraction she felt was deeper, stronger than simple lust and madness.

Perhaps it was because, on some primal level, Himiko knew they were alike in some way. Himiko had grown up discriminated for having an evil, villainous Quirk. One that made her own parents abandon her out of fear when they couldn't control her anymore. Black Dahlia's quirk also relied on blood, but in a more direct, primal way that made even her companions in the Hero Industry wary of her. You don't grow up with a Quirk that involves taking blood from other people to make yourself stronger (among other things) without experiencing some form of bullying from your peers. That was just common sense.

They were alike in so many ways, and perhaps that was why Black Dahlia treated Himiko like a daughter. Why Himiko followed every order she gave to the letter. They were just two women trying to make a place for themselves in this shit world that placed so much value in "heroic" Quirks. But Black Dahlia had taken the pain from such stigma and turned it into motivation. Motivation to become strong and put down those people who terrorized them in the first place.

It was that connection, along with a variety of other, less introspective elements that made Black Dahlia so attractive and beautiful in her eyes.

Though the experience was somewhat marred by having other people aside from herself servicing Black Dahlia, most of them horny men who treated her like she was some teenage cum dumpster for their enjoyment. They didn't fuck with her of course, and she did occasionally sleep with them to get her fix, but there were a few pervy bastards whom she actually liked. One of them was a man who she designated as the "pervy doctor".

"Hey, Doctor!" Himiko chirped, popping her head into the lab. The large, fat man sitting at the work table gave a girlish squeak and spun around, quickly taking his hand from his pants.

"T-Toga!" Togashi breathed, wiping away the sweat that formed on his brow. Himiko grinned as she glanced over his shoulder at the security footage he was watching.

"Are you being naughty in here?" Himiko asked.

"N-N0, I was just…reviewing the results of my latest experiments!" Togashi stammered, though judging from the large bulge in his pants, that wasn't all he was doing. "The breeding capabilities of the revenants are delicate, so I have to keep a close eye on them."

Up on the massive screen was footage of three heroes that Black Dahlia had captured a few months ago; Pixie Bob, Mandalay, and Ragdoll. The three women, formerly pro heroes of the famous Wild Wild Pussycats, were being fucked without mercy by big, muscular humanoid creatures that raped them nonstop. These creatures were the same type of monster that Himiko had set on Momo a couple of months ago, but were stronger and smarter. The latest of Black Dahlia's genetic creations.

Their alterations were the result of the fat man sweating in front of her. Togashi had a mental Quirk that allowed him to process information at high speeds, allowing him to basically operate like a computer, storing and categorizing tons of information at once while taking in more. He used to be a science professor at some fancy private school, where he was treated like shit by both his fellow teachers and students.

Himiko didn't know the full story but according to her mistress, Togashi had vented his frustration at his treatment by drugging and raping the female students and even some teachers. Black Dahlia had scooped him up for his research into genetic modifications before he could be found out, which would have been inevitable with how blatant he was with his molestations. Not that Himiko really cared about that, Togashi was an unrepentant pervert who was definitely a good fuck when really riled up.

"You're such a naughty boy, Doctor." Himiko purred as she walked around him and sat on his table, right in front of the monitor. She grinned when she saw his eyes slide down to her legs and short skirt. "Fapping to defenseless women getting raped? You're a sick man."

"And you're a sick girl." Togashi retorted, his voice little more than a squeak. "It's those bitches' faults for tempting good, honest men like me!"

"Is that your excuse whenever you had your way with those schoolgirls?" Himiko asked, idly running her foot up along his thigh, her grin widening at his growing bulge. "Is that what you think when you see me?"

"S-Shut up!" He grunted, now shamelessly staring at her thighs lustfully. She knew that he wanted to fuck her right there in his lab and decided to throw the poor horny bastard a bone. She was getting a bit frisky herself.

"I mean, really, isn't it just sad that you're fapping to recorded footage," Himiko spread her legs and let her skirt ride up, almost exposing her panties. "When you have the real thing right here?"

Togashi finally lost his self-control and jumped out of his seat, his large form eclipsing Himiko's as he thrust his face forward and began vigorously kissing her. She giggled and opened her mouth to allow his probing tongue to mingle with hers. His hips spread her legs wide, allowing him between them and he started humping against her eagerly, already impatient to get another taste of her cunt.

"You're such a pervert, Togashi," Himiko laughed, breaking the kiss and allowing him to leave wet kisses along her face down to her neck. She moaned as he started sucking and biting on her throat, which was covered in faint, pink scars left behind by Black Dahlia and the revenants when they fed on her. Himiko tilted her head to give him more room to kiss. "Lusting after innocent little girls that can't defend themselves."

"There's…nothing innocent…about you!" He said between kisses. Himiko breathed a laugh before her eyes lost focus from a long, hard suck on the flesh of her throat. She was wet in seconds and was already eager for more when he pulled back from her, his face flushed and sweaty.

"Get on your knees." He breathed, sitting on the chair and revealing that he somehow managed to remove his pants and underwear in the time he spent giving her a hickey. His cock, hard as diamonds, was just a little above average but was very thick, which was just how Himiko liked them.

Sliding to her knees, Himiko gave Togashi a cat-like grin before opening her mouth wide and taking his cockhead into her maw. She gave a long, deep, sensual moan as the taste and smell of another male assaulted her senses. Togashi bucked his hips and drove several inches into her warm mouth and struck the back of her throat.

"Fuck, this feels so damn good." He moaned. "I missed this so much."

Himiko giggled in her throat at the dreamy expression he wore. Apparently he really got riled up when confronted with pretty little schoolgirls like her, and her teasing him didn't help at all. One good thing that came from his long history of raping teenage girls was that he accumulated a lot of experience in sexual matters. Togashi was lost in his own little world as he grabbed hold of Himiko's head and started jerking his hips forward to feel more of the delicious wet heat that her mouth provided. Himiko did her best to create as much suction as she could while Togashi stuffed his cock into her mouth over and over again.

One particular thrust forced Togashi's cockhead into Himiko's throat, and when he felt his head encased in something so tight, he lost any self-control he had left. Repositioning his hands so they were grasping the back of Himiko's head, he pulled her into his forward thrusts. Himiko skillfully relaxed her throat (she was no stranger to rough deepthroating. Her previous "clients" liked to get rough with her from time to time) and let him fuck her face to his heart's content, which he seemed to be doing. He currently had all eight inches stuffed down Himiko's convulsing throat and seemed hell bent on making sure every single inch was being massaged by her tight passage.

Neither man nor villainess knew how long they've been at it, but the tightly constricting passage finally became too much for him. "Gonna cum, Toga!" That warning was all Himiko was able to grunt out as he thrust forward sharply one last time, cramming the last two inches of cock into Himiko's mouth.

Himiko's eyes rolled back as she felt Togashi's cock expand before she felt a rush of hot liquid start filling up her throat. Thanks to experiments he done on himself, Togashi had not only been able to increase his sperm production, he was also able to make himself incredibly virile. His cum was thick and creamy, and Himiko savored the taste as his seed was pumped down her throat. Some of it didn't go down all the way and rushed back up to spill past her stretched lips. She hungrily guzzled down the thick cream with gusto and didn't stop sucking until he stopped cumming and eased his cock from her throat.

"That was a great meal, fatty." Himiko moaned, licking her lips sensually before swallowing the cum still coating her throat.

It certainly was too much for Togashi to handle, as he grabbed her arms and pulled her up to her feet before pushing her back onto the console. He reached inside her skirt and tore away her pink lace panties, quickly positioning himself between her spread legs and pressed his needy cock against her inner thigh, hand guiding it up along her skin until he was pushing against her bare flesh. Her soaked pussy and saliva coated mound were warm and inviting and he didn't waste another second in pushing into her, lining his cock up with her plump labia and shoving forward. He shoved his cock deep into the moaning psycho's pussy, groaning as his large body pressed up against hers.

"Fuck." Himiko moaned, leaning her head back and biting her lip. His greedy hands were instantly at her chest, groping and squeezing her plump covered mounds. His lips were on her throat again, kissing and sucking on her flesh as he began thrusting into her, beginning a series of hard, rough thrusts that settled into a rhythm.

Himiko's long legs wrapped around Togashi's waist, crossing around his back as she held tightly onto him to lock him into place and try to guide his thrusts deeper. His thick cock was spreading her desperate hole open in ways that made her greedily want more, want as much as possible, and she cried out with feverish glee as he worked away at her.

"Deeper." She moaned, tilting her head to the side to give him more access to her neck. His teeth bit into her flesh hard enough to bleed and the scent of her bite marks bleeding sent her mind into a red haze. "Harder. Give me your worst! Fucking break me!"

Togashi couldn't hold back after she gave that order. His thrusts picked up pace, his body trying to go at her as hard and fast as possible. Each thrust into her clenching pussy made her balls slap against her thigh as he buried himself to the hilt inside her, mercilessly fucking the teenage villainess as hard as he could muster. Nails dug into his shoulders as Himiko pressed needily against his body, and one of his hands grabbed at her ass, giving the round cheeks some hard, stinging slaps powerful enough to leave her sore and shivering in masochistic delight.

At this point Himiko's neck was covered in teeth marks as Togashi continued to work her ass over, treating her as rough as possible while keeping up a frantic pace between her legs, which held tighter around his waist as her needy body heated up from the friction and sensation of being filled with cock. She was reaching her limit from being stretched out so much, as was Togashi, who was on the verge of cumming from the feeling of her soft body against his and the tight hole his cock was engulfed in. it was when he bit her throat hard enough to draw blood that the scent of the red liquid drove Himiko, and by extension Togashi, over the edge.

Simultaneous orgasms pushed both man and girl into screaming as loud as they wanted, secure in the knowledge that they were alone aside from their mistress and the various revenants roaming the complex. Their bodies writhed and trembled, the two of them bucking madly against one another as they felt the pure rush of release driven by the pain and pleasure of their violent sex. Togashi's cock erupted, flooding the stretched out pussy with as much cum as he could muster, pumping her full of pearl spunk that left her only screaming louder and in utter delight as she came in turn. Her trembling orgasm made her thrash between Togashi's body and the wall behind her.

Togashi held her close as his orgasm subsided, still weakly thrusting into her while she came down from her own climax. As the perverted doctor continued to molest her tired, exhausted body, Himiko gave a lazy, toothy grin. If there was another tasty liquid that she loved aside from blood, it was thick, creamy cum.

XXXXXX

A couple of minutes later saw Himiko strolling down the long, empty hallway towards her favorite part of the base—the throne room. She walked up to the large metal doors that led to Black Dahlia's personal chambers. She knocked on the door three times and rocked back and forth on her heels in anticipation. The doors hissed and slid open, revealing the dark interior that she was all too familiar with.

"Mistress…" Himiko sang, entering the room. Her cat-like eyes focusing on the immensely beautiful woman sitting on the throne in the center of the room.

"Himiko, my lovely little girl." Black Dahlia cooed, standing elegantly from her makeshift throne to approach her subordinate and loyal follower. "I hear you've been doing a wonderful job in the field. Your infiltration of Class 1-A is going smoothly."

"It was too easy. Posing as Yaomomo was fun." Himiko said, recalling the fun little fuck session she had while draining Momo's blood for her Quirk. She doubted she ever had more fun getting blood from someone before meeting Momo. "U.A. has some pretty girls."

"They do, Himiko, which is why they are perfect breeding material for the Enforcers." The villainess said, now standing before the younger girl, towering over her.

Himiko felt her heart rate increase, squirming under Black Dahlia's intense gaze from behind her glittering opera mask. The woman's body was slender and curvaceous, accentuated by her tight black leotard, with matching elbow gloves and thigh high boots that hugged her strong limbs. It was ironic that her villainess costume was so much like the costumes worn by female heroes from America. Black Dahlia probably got a kick out of the similarities.

"You've worked so hard for me, Himiko. With all the good work you've been doing lately, I think you deserve a reward." Black Dahlia said, as if talking to a child.

Himiko's eyes lit up and she gave a little squeal while holding her face in her hands. "Does this mean I get to feed you again?"

"Yes, it does." She replied, her red lips pulling back to reveal two long, sharp canine teeth. She didn't even need to look down to know that Himiko's thighs were soaked with her juices.

Himiko started to pant excitedly as she allowed Black Dahlia to gently tilt her head to the side, baring her neck. The woman leaned down to press her lips to the girl's throat, and Himiko gave a shaky gasp when she felt Black Dahlia's tongue lick across her neck, right over her pulse. That gasp grew into a moan when she felt her teeth sink gently into her flesh.

Those fangs punctured the skin, pierced the vein, and blood began to flow into Black Dahlia's mouth. Himiko shivered in pleasure as Black Dahlia's lips fastened to her throat and began swallowing the blood leaking from the wound she made in big, audible gulps. She gripped Himiko's shoulders and held the girl in place as she drank loudly, and the girl was already on the verge of having an orgasm from just hearing the sound of her beloved mistress gulping down her blood in her ears.

'So good…' Himiko thought, her eyes glazing over while her aroused juices ran down her thighs. As Black Dahlia continued to drink from her, Himiko slowly lost the strength in her legs, but she didn't dare say for her to stop. 'So…good…'

It brought her great joy to be able to service Black Dahlia like this. Himiko got off on having someone drink her blood just as much as taking blood from others. This bond she shared with her was strong and hard to describe in words. With her blood, not only was she sating Black Dahlia's hunger, but she was also furthering the production of the woman's very own army of monsters that she used to cement her reign. All for her mistress.

XXXXXX

For all the time she spent with Black Dahlia, Himiko only had a bare understanding of what her Quirk was. She knew at its core it was blood related, like Vlad King's, but had evolved to where she could enhance her own body through blood manipulation. She also knew that the revenants that she copulated with on a weekly basis were born from Black Dahlia's blood, though how exactly was a trade secret.

Himiko was totally fine with that. All she cared about was getting her next fix, which wasn't hard when working in an organization full of horny men and monsters. The revenants were a trial and error process that Black Dahlia had worked hard on to make into her main fighting force in her conquest of the criminal underworld. They grew from the skinny ghouls that Himiko ran into on that magical night she first met her mistress to the hulking brutes that even All Might would be hard pressed to fight. They were strong, powerful and surprisingly smart in combat situations, but their creation was taxing on Black Dahlia's Quirk. So how did she have so many soldiers? You'll see in a moment.

Himiko walked down an empty hall humming a simple tune, blood still leaking from the fang marks in her neck, which she didn't bother cleaning up. She approached a large metal door and pressed her finger to the DNA scanner on the side. Once her identity was confirmed, the door opened with a loud mechanical grinding sound that was a bit hard on the ears.

Himiko skipped right in, like a kid rushing into a candy store. The metal door slammed down and sealed behind her, locking her into the room with no way out. Not that she wanted to leave yet. The room wasn't very well lit, with dim florescent bulbs illuminating the grey concrete walls and floor. There was a wall splitting the room in two, with a metal gate being the only entrance into the other half. There were numerous stalls across the room, and the air was thick with the heavy musk of sweat and sex in the air. It didn't take long for Himiko to hear the wet smacking and pounding coming from the other side of the gate, along with a great deal of muffled moaning and screaming.

Himiko's face flushed as her mouth spread into a fanged grin, hardly able to contain herself with her goal so close at hand. She walked up to the gate and her breath hitched at the sight of what was on the other side.

The stalls were filled with revenants brutally fucking the young heroines from Class 1-A, the girls that Himiko had once went to school with while masquerading as Momo. She had a hand in capturing these girls one by one and handed them off to Black Dahlia to be used like breeding sows by the revenants that weren't ideal for battle or service. Each of the girls was being used by one or two of the monsters, their bodies genetically altered by the Togashi to easily handle the massive schlongs of the revenants. Himiko nearly choked as the smell hit her, a thick musk of sexual hormones and animalistic lust that seemed to pierce straight through her nose and into her brain, driving out any thoughts that didn't involve the girthy, throbbing monster dicks that were currently screwing the helpless members of the next generation of heroes.

Momo, the first to be made a human breeding sow, was currently sandwiched right up between four muscular revenants, all bucking upwards into her guts while holding her down onto them by her shoulders and head. Two massive revenant cocks were pumping in and out of her pussy and ass, the combined girth causing her stomach to bulge. As one of the few breeding sows with her mouth unoccupied, the grunts and moans that forced their way out of her throat echoed through the entire room. Her perfectly sized and well-shaped breasts were not exempt from the assault, as the revenants' long tongues were all wrapped around her upper torso, licking her nubile flesh and leaving her skin tingled and coated in saliva. Try as she might, she couldn't help the drool being forced out of her mouth by the force of the impacts as the revenants all viciously drove into her, nor could she keep her eyes from rolling into the back of her head from the overwhelming pleasure.

Kyoka, the punk rock girl with the perky tits and rather firm ass, was being pumped up and down the thick veined shaft of a lone revenant in the farthest stall. Her head lolled to the side as she was forcefully bounced up and down, her thoroughly fucked brain unable to muster an ounce of resistance against the beastly dick destroying her cunt. Every time she was pulled down to the base, a noticeable bulge protruded from her stomach, proof that she was being stretched beyond her natural limits. After a few more violent thrusts, the revenant slammed her down especially hard and climaxed. Its cum caused Kyoka's stomach to stretch even further from the pressure, inflating her like a used condom and leaking out of her pussy.

Frog girl Tsuyu was one of the more mentally damaged girls, having been broken early into her imprisonment. The girl was squatted on top of a revenant that had a hold on her hips, but it was neither moving her nor itself. The girl bounced up and down on the revenant's cock all on her own, while her wide lips were sucking on the erection of another to her left. Himiko could see her big black eyes were completely blank as she dislodged the huge, throbbing member from her throat only to wrap her long tongue around it. Seconds later, both her mouth and pussy were dripping with the revenant's yellowish cum. It wasn't long before the revenant at her face shoved its cock down her throat again.

Toru the invisible girl naturally only had her gloves and boots on, the rest of her body naked and sweaty. She had just come back from the birthing room, so her stomach was flat once more, but her throat was easily bulging the most out of any of the sows in the room. The formerly invisible girl's body was now visible, revealing her spiky auburn hair and freckled face, streaked with tears as she was throat-fucked by a pair of massive cocks. Two revenants were mercilessly jackhammering their dicks down her throat simultaneously. Cum spurted from the tight seal her lips had around their meat, and dripped down onto the rest of her naked body. Toru was one of the girls broken by despair, her invisibility Quirk completely erased by some drug or whatever that Black Dahlia had acquired from somewhere. She choked as the two monsters let out a particularly massive load, shooting it straight down her stomach and filling it until her abdomen bulged.

Not far away, the pink skinned Mina was skewered between a pair of revenants. She was held up not by her own limbs, but by the pair of dicks that were being pumped mercilessly in and out of her mouth and ass. Mina still managed to retain a spark of defiance in her eyes as she was used like a toy by these monsters, determined to hold out until rescue came for them all. She was straining her jaw as best she could, trying to bite into the dick that was assaulting her throat, but because of how dense the revenant's cock was, all she managed to do was scrape her teeth along it as it continued to pound into her. Her attempts to kick at the revenant fucking her in the ass were similarly futile as it slammed into her over and over again. A stream of fluid suddenly flooded her abused bowls as the monster came again, joining the already immense volume being forced into her digestive tract from both ends.

The last girl in the stall next to Momo's was her personal favorite—Uraraka! She was being used by a single revenant, held down with her face on the floor and a monstrous hand on the back of her head to keep her there. Her belly was a bit swollen from the load she took into her womb. The lone beast fucking her was pumping its massive girth in and out of her ass, and every time it bottomed out Uraraka let out a pathetic gurgle as she vomited up another glob of thick cum. The revenant picked up the pace before slamming deep and holding it, releasing into Uraraka's guts and pushing even more of the gooey cum into her already packed digestive tract. The pressure caused the same amount of older semen to come erupting from Uraraka's mouth, joining the massive puddle in front of her that indicated that this cycle had been going on for a while.

These were Himiko's conquests, her personal achievements in her never ending drive to gain her mistress's favor. Black Dahlia had her own little pen where older heroines such as the Pussycats and even that Mt. Lady bitch were getting bred, but Himiko had never been in there before. This was where new revenants were bred and grown before being sent out into the world to enforce Black Dahlia's iron law. The core of her operation to become the greatest villain since All for One.

Himiko alone was exempt from breeding, though she underwent the same treatment to better accommodate the revenant's cock. She walked past each stall, smiling at each girl getting fucked out of their minds, until she reached her own little stall, which was cleaner and better furnished than the other ones. The girl opened the gate and slipped inside, gaining the attention of the large revenant that sat in the corner waiting for her.

The unoccupied revenant took notice of the fresh meat immediately, and the floor shook with every step as it stalked towards the new arrival. Himiko's mouth watered and her pussy drooled at the sight of the ten-inch, semi-erect dick swinging between the monster's legs. The musky stench of its cock grew stronger and stronger as it got closer, until it felt like the crazed girl would never smell anything for the rest of her life.

"That's gonna hurt so goooood!" She squealed, barely flinching as the revenant gripped her sailor shirt and ripped it and her bra away like it was tissue paper, leaving her moderate breasts exposed to the cool, sterilized air of the breeding pens. It gripped her hair and forced her down onto her knees, shoving its dick in her face as if it were the first thing anyone would do when meeting a new girl.

Himiko took the hint and eagerly licked the beast's cock up and down, from its tip all the way to the base, making sure to pay special attention to its large balls that hunt heavy with the semen that she was determined to wring out. Her hands came up, one massaging her breast while the other fondled her partner's balls. She alternated between licking the length and balls of the revenant's dick and sucking on the bulbous tip, all the while being guided by the massive hand gripping her hair. She could feel its veins throb and pulse under her tongue as its dick grew more and more erect, eventually topping out as thirteen inches and as thick as the handle of a baseball bat.

Once the revenant was completely stiff, it changed tactics. Bringing its other hand down, it gripped both sides of Himiko's head and roughly thrust itself past her lips, burying half of its cock into her throat in one go. Himiko's brain sparked with pleasure as the meat invaded her, feeling every inch of it as it pushed down her throat and started to cut off her ability to breathe. The revenant began thrusting, each time pushing another inch of its dick until Himiko's nose was touching its pelvis.

She was completely choking now, and loving every second of it as her throat bulged to accommodate its new resident. The massive rod kept thrusting in and out, abusing her like a toy and nearly burning the inside of her throat with the combined heat of itself and the friction it was causing despite the ample lubricant. Her hands were fast at work, one squeezing and pinching at her breasts and nipples as her other hand furiously fingered her soaking snatch. With a particularly strong thrust, the revenant held itself balls deep and came, shooting its load almost straight into Himiko's stomach.

When it pulled itself out, Himiko wanted to relish the feeling of having her stomach so full, and the salty-bitter taste of the revenant's cock in her mouth. Her body had other plans however, and despite her protests she soon found herself emptying her stomach onto the floor. She coughed a thick white deluge of slime onto the floor, coating her knees, and she whined in disappointment, only to squeal in surprise when the revenant ripped apart her skirt and panties. She barely had time to prepare herself when the monster picked her up and impaled her on its dick, pushing through her drenched pussy all the way until its tip reached her cervix.

Himiko screamed in ecstasy, cumming hard as soon as the revenant was stuffed inside of her horny cunt. Drool ran down her chin along with the revenant's cum before dripping onto her tits, decorating them alongside her self-inflicted bruises. She looked down and saw that even though the revenant was buried as deep as her body intended to allow it, there were still several inches left outside of her. Her body shook even harder at the implication, and she tossed her head back and relished in the feeling of being fuller and more stretched out than she had ever felt in her life.

As the revenant began to thrust, sparks of fiery electric pleasure shot through Himiko's whole body. Every impact against her cervix sent a mimi orgasm shooting to her brain, and as she felt herself being more and more abused, she felt the thing she had imagined come closer and closer to happening. With a powerful thrust, the revenant's dick punched through her cervix and into her womb, finally allowing it to bury itself balls deep inside of her. Himiko was another orgasmic scream, watching as her stomach deformed as the massive cock inside it pushed at her insides.

'This is going to be the best fucky-fucky ever.' Himiko thought, moaning with her tongue lolling out of her mouth. As if to prove her point, the revenant resumed thrusting, now popping in and out of her womb with an intense *slurch* every time it bottomed out. It continued to thrust over and over again, battering Himiko's womb and making her feel like she was going to be split in half from the sensation. She loved seeing the bulge in her stomach stretch and contract with every thrust, she loved how the revenant was sliding her up and down its dick as if she were nothing but a toy to it, and most of all she loved the idea that this was only the beginning of her experience as the monsters' breeding sow.

She could feel the revenant's balls swell as they slapped against her ass, and she bit her knuckle hard enough to draw blood from the anticipation of what was about to happen. She wasn't disappointed, with a final thrust the revenant's hot cum flooded her womb and caused the bulge in her stomach to stretch out even more, inflating like a balloon. She moaned as the feeling above her to another mind-shattering orgasm, licking her own blood from her finger in ecstasy as the revenant made a mess of her pussy and the floor beneath them.

What set this revenant apart from the others was that this specimen was programmed to give Himiko some time to recover after each climax. As soon as it was done cumming, it slid out of her obscenely stretched pussy and let Himiko's body fall limply to the floor, cum gushing out of her mouth and pussy in thick, creamy waves. Himiko panted like a thirsty dog, her eyes glazed over in pleasure and her taste buds tasting like cum. As she slowly fell asleep, Himiko had just enough time to relish her good fortune, letting the moans and screams of the other girls slowly lull her to sleep.

It was a wonderful life she led, and it was all thanks to Black Dahlia.

* * *

**I finally got this done. You don't see a lot of Himiko smut out there, so I thought I'd just dish this three shot out for everyone to enjoy. It was hell trying to ****organize it, but once I got the groove, I spent an entire day writing the final segment. That's it for Black Dahlia, so I hope you all enjoyed the depraved lusts ****of Himiko Toga. Thanks for reading and please leave a review. **


End file.
